Numerous processes exist for the fabrication of Thermoplastic composite (TPC) laminates of constant thickness and straight length. In addition to non-continuous processes such as pressing, stamping and autoclave forming, continuous processes exist, such as extrusion, pultrusion, roll forming, and compression molding. Although these latter processes may capable of producing parts in continuous lengths, they lack the ability to produce parts having varying thickness and/or curvature along their length that may be needed for lightweight aerospace structures and other structures where weight may be of particular importance. Moreover, these continuous fabrication processes rely on the in-feed of multiple discrete lengths of TPC materials to form features of an individual part. Thus, the discrete lengths of TPC must be cut, sorted, labeled, stored and individually fed into the machine performing the continuous fabrication process. The use of discrete lengths of TPC material reduces automation of the fabrication process, increases factory space requirements and may add to material costs. In the fabrication of curved thermoplastic parts, use of a material stack that may be pre-cut to the curved shape results in a less efficient use of material.
Accordingly, a need exists for a process for forming curved thermoplastic composite parts from straight material stacks or spools. Illustrated embodiments of the disclosure are intended to satisfy this need.
Other features, benefits and advantages of the embodiments will become apparent from the following description, when viewed in accordance with the attached drawings and appended claims.